Out Of The Blue
by ULRICH619
Summary: tommy gets told something he didnt expect
1. Chapter 1

Out of the blue

Tommy sat in his room listening to his iPod when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and noticed he had a text from lil ,the conversation went as follows:

lil: hey T what you doin?

Tommy: nm listening to pierce the veil U?

Lil: fucking sweet I love them yeah im bored as well wanna come chill over at my place with Phil and I?

Tommy: sure be right there.

Tommy threw on his sneakers and headed over to the DeVille house hold. Tommy knocked on the door and Phil answered the door. "Hey T what you doin?" Phil

asked giving Tommy an fist bump and short hug. "nothing much lil asked if I wanted to come chill with you and her." Phil looked as if he just solved a mystery "ah

now that makes sense." Tommy looked perplexed at phils response. "what do you mean by that?" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow. Phil chuckled as he closed the

door so the were both out of ear shot of anyone who could be listening. "ok T as much as it pains me to see you so oblivious to the world around you im going to

level with you... lil has a crush on you man and big time"Phil said as he put an arm around tommys shoulders. Tommy's face turned cherry red and he looked like he

just swallowed a hornet. Phil laughed and opened the door and yelled up the stairs. "hey lil.. tommy is here" phil then closed the door and noticed tommy had frozen

in place. Hey waved a hand in front of his eyes "yo earth to t" which snapped him out of it. Phil laughed and said "well my work here is finished im going to ask kimi

out, later man" phil waved and walked off just as lil opened the door.

Tommy looked at lil still cherry red in the face. " whats wrong tommy? are you ok?" lil asked as stepped out onto the porch. Tommy was still in shock, he never

thought that lil his friend since they were babies felt that way about him. The thing was he felt the same way, he had a huge crush on lil but never in his wildest

dreams would he ever think that she felt that snapped back to reality, "yeah im fine just phil said something to me that caught me off gaurd" lil giggled " yeah that

sounds like my brother" Tommy laughed and agreed. Lil motioned for him to follow her up to her room. Lil opened the door to her room and let tommy walk in first

so she could lock the door behind her.

Tommy heard the door lock and got a puzzled look on his face. " lil what are you doing" she didn't respond she just looked down at the floor and slowly approached

him. "tommy what did my brother say to you" he laughed and tried to avoid the question. "nothing just a perverted joke" tommy said laughing slightly and looking

away. Lil stood now face to face with him " the tell me that when you look me in the eyes." she said turning his head so he was looking her in the eyes. "my god has

she always been this beautiful?" tommy thought to himself" lil tapped her foot, "im not tapping my foot cause the grounds hot" she said staring him in the face

almost looking through him. Tommy sighed and looked her in her beautiful green eyes. " alright he told me you really liked me" lils face turned a red that would

make a tomato jealous. "oh" lil said looking down "i bet your weirded out and wanna leave huh?" lil said turning to leave. Tommy grabbed her by the waist with one

arm and pulled her close. " is it true?" tommy asked hooking her chin with is finger lifting her head to look at him. Lil looked him in the eyes and just above a

whisper he heard"yes" his heart melted and stomach knotted. Lils eyes started to well with tears as she asked him "just tell me how you feel. If you don't feel the

same way I will still be your friend but I just have to know how" lil was cut off by tommys lips pressed to hers. Lil felt like she was floating on air. When the kiss

ended tommy stared into her eyes and said "does that answer your question?" lil nodded and buried her head in his chest and cried softly. "tommy I love you so

much, im so happy right now" tommy hugged her tightly "i love you too lil" tommy said lifting her head and drying her tears. Lil smiled and kissed him again softly.

"so does this mean we are a couple?"lil asked smiling. Tommy nodded . lil hugged him tightly. "Awe isnt that sweet"said phils voice from outside the door. "yeah

took her long enough"kimi chuckled . Lil turned red again. "well they had to find out sometime so why not sooner then later." tommy said smiling. Lil smiled "yeah"

lil said before pressing her lips to tommys. "Even though it was out of the blue when phil told me you liked me" tommy said laughing. Lil started laughing " this is

true" lil said smiling up at her new boyfriend "this is true."

she unlocked the door to her room. "i really cant believe it took you two years to tell him how you fell" kimi said as she entered the room to give lil a hug. "wow two

years" tommy laughed. Lil turned red . "dont forget my help in all this" phil said feeling left out. " so what ups up with you two?" tommy asked pointing between

them. There was a pause and phil and kimi both blushed hard. "well out with it" lil said grabbing kimi. "were together DUHH" phil laughed as he pulled kimi away

from lil and kissed her. Kimi seemed to melt into phil as he kissed her. When the kiss broke due to the need for air kimi smiled and said " sorry for the pause we just

wanted to build suspense" they all laughed. " but on a more serious note T, chuckie was with your cousin when I was picking up kimi. I'll let that sink in for a

moment" phil said walking out of the room kimi in tow.

Tommy fell on to lil's bed and sighed, shaking his head he began to mutter. Not noticing lil putting a cd in her stereo and pushing play. " oh my god is this famous

last wor.." tommy said as lil pounced on him pinning him to her bed. "yes its famous last words, why?" she said before kissing him. "I love this song" he said flipping

her so she was beneath him. " the show must go on part one" lil said before pulling him into another kiss. They began lip syncing the words to each other between

kisses. When betty walked into lils room. "hey you two keep it clean" causing the two to jump. "MOM" lil yelled mortified. Betty laughed at her daughters

embarrassment. "im just kidding your brother had the same look when I did it to him a minute ago so I had to be fair"lil and tommy laughed nervously. "tommy, im

glad my daughter has good taste in men treat her well" betty said slapping tommy on the back. Tommy blushed . "yeah im glad she does too" he smiled looking

back at lil who was now bright red.

"i cant believe my mother just did that" lil said walking out on to the back deck where phil and kimi were sitting. "oh come on it wasn't that bad" tommy said

walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. " hey T do you have your bowl on you by chance?" phil asked palming a dime

bag in his hand showing it to tommy. "yeah lets do this" tommy said kissing lil and taking a seat next to phil. Tommy broke up the tiny amount of weed and packed

it into his bowl. "i get green hit" lil said grabbing the bowl. "awe come on lil that's all I got." phil said reaching for the bowl. Lil exhaled her hit and gave the bowl to

her brother . "big baby" lil said sticking her tongue out at him. Phil in turn did the same. Phil handed the bowl to tommy who was about to take a hit when betty

walked out of the house. "hey what are you kids doing?" every one froze in place as betty walked up and took the bowl from tommy who was scared stiff. Betty

sniffed the pipe and whispered "are you kids smoking pot in my backyard?" they all looked down and nodded. "and none of you offered me any" betty said as she

took the lighter off the table and took a hit herself. All four of them looked like they had just been told the meaning of life. "what you kids think I dont relax every

now and then?" phil and lil started giggling tommy and kimi were still in shock. "alright mom!" phil said as betty handed him back the bowl so kimi could take her

first hit. "guys your moms awesome"tommy said finally relaxing in his chair. "yeah she has her moments" lil said getting up and pulling tommys chair out so she

could sit in his lap. "agreed" phil said as kimi followed lils actions and took her place in phils lap. "so what do you guys wanna do now?" tommy asked kissing lils

neck making her giggle. "pizza sounds awesome" kim said kissing phil. "already taken care of" betty said peeking her head out of the kitchen door. " well that was

easy I think i'll text chuckie see what he is doing" tommy said pulling his phone out.

Tommy:

hey chuck what you doin?

Chuckie: nm your cousin is here right now what are you doin?

"ohh ask if they are dating"lil said taking tommys phone

Tommy: hey its lil are you two dating?

Chuckie: uhh hey lil why do you have tommys phone and uhh yeah we are why?

"omg my best friend is dating my cousin angelica" Tommy said face palming as he read the screen. "awe come on tommy its not that bad if she makes him happy then its a good thing, I know im happy they finally got together" kimi said wrapping her arms around phil. "yeah I guess your right." tommy said taking his phone back.

Tommy: Good on ya chuck, and lil had my phone cause she was sitting in my lap and took it from me while I was texting you lol fyi im dating her

Chuckie: good on you to tommy im happy for ya. Is kimi with phil

Tommy: uhh yeah y ?

Chuckie: curious, I GTG angelica and I are going to dinner ttyl

"well tommy your birthday is coming up" lil whispered to him biting his ear. "hey babe no fair" tommy said biting lils neck making her moan. " now who's not being

fair" lil said starting to giggle. "idk im not big on my birthday" tommy said as he laid his head back in the chair. "well your gonna love what I got ya T" phil said

pulling out an envelope and setting it in front of tommy. Tommy picked it up and opened it. His eyes grew wide. "no way phil are you serious, how did you get

these?" phil chuckled "lets just say I have my ways" tommy couldn't believe it four tickets to see three of his favorite bands . Memphis may fire, pierce the veil and

sleeping with sirens. "dude thank you soo much" tommy said excitedly. Lil whispered in to tommys ear "wait til you see what I got you" tommy shivered "i cant wait"

A/N: please be kind this is my first Tommy/ lil fic I would like to make this more then a one shot if I get enough reviews I just might I have big plans for this couple. No flames


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the blue chapter 2

A/N: ages are as follows; tommy,lil,kimi,phil 18

angelica,24 chuckie 21

there now that's settled!

Tommys pov.

Its the day before my birthday and i'm so hyped to see my favorite bands with my best friend, his girl friend and the women of my dreams. I know I sound so lame

when I say that but fuck it I don't care. I mean we have only been together for about three weeks and I must say its been the happiest 3 weeks of my life. I hear

famous last words blasting from my phone. I pick it up and look at the screen. I see the picture kimi took of us kissing on her back deck last week. We were making

out and out of nowhere kimi shouts "smile you two" we ignore her and just raise a middle finger each to the camera not caring who saw. "hey baby" I say when I

answer the call. "hi sexy, I miss you" she says in a pouty kind of way. I chuckle "sweetheart you just saw me yesterda... meet me out front." I hang up and run down

stairs and out the front door into the pouring rain. I really don't care that its raining nor do I care if I could get sick. By the time I get half way to her door she is

sprinting into my open arms. I pick her up and spin her causing her to giggle. I set her down in front of me and she pulls me into a passionate kiss. We break apart

due to the need of oxygen. She bites into my neck leaving a mark which I swear to god she takes pride in leaving marks on me like she is marking her territory like a

wolf. The fucked up thing is I like it.. a lot.

Lil then proceeded to lead me into her house and up to her room blowing past phil and kimi on the stairs. I managed to squeak out "hi... bye" before being tossed

into my girlfriends room. Not that I minded this sort of thing.,, the fuck am I saying... I loved it! Before I knew it we were making out on her bed, she was on top of

course kissing me like I was going to leave and never come back. When we broke for air I stared deeply into her lovely green eyes and smiled. She blushed a scarlet

red. I sat up and pulled her into my lap and she rested her head in the crook of my neck and shoulder. She started to cry softly into my shoulder. I took notice right

away. "sweetheart whats wrong?" I asked cupping her cheek in my hand making her look at me. She wiped her eyes. "im just so worried that somethings going to

happen and ruin our relationship.. baby im so scared I don't want to lose you." I looked at her for a minute asking my self "why would she say that?" then it hit me.

"baby have you been having nightmares again?" she looked away and nodded. I sighed. "where they about me dieing again?" she turned red and just above a

whisper said "no" I kissed her forehead and sat her in front of me, "then tell me what has you so scared baby, remember your my best friend you can tell me

anything." she looked at me with those emerald eyes I loved so much and started to tell me her reoccurring dream "ok so im sitting in my room and looking at a

pregnancy test.. its positive... I tried calling you but you wont answer. I go over to your house but you wont talk to me. My heart breaks when you finally say I HATE

YOU LIL!" she starts to cry again. I wrap my arms around her and rub her back. When she finally calms down I tell her to look at me. When she does I kiss her softly.

"lil, you are the women of my dreams, I would never do anything like that nor say anything like that. And you know this." she nods and says " so if I were pregnant.."

she trails off "yeah?" I ask trying to make her get to the point. "you wouldn't spaz out and hate me. "lil no, god no, id be happy! the women that I love more then

anything is going to have my child, how could I hate that?" she starts to cry softly and pounces on me. "i love you soo much tommy" she says before kissing me in

rapid fire. " I love you to lil" I manage to get out between kisses.

After she had calmed down and we were laying next to each other on her bed listening to music and cuddling. " so what did you get me for my birthday sweetie?" I

ask before biting her neck. She moans while grabbing a fist full of my hair. "oh my god, TOMMY!" she moaned as her body began to twitch. I grinned ear to ear as I

watched her squirm next to me. "mmm ur gonna have to try harder then that pickles" she teased. Not wanting to be out classed I took the challenge. I bit her neck

while my hand reached the hem of her sweatpants and slowly slid beneath the article of clothing inching ever closer to its destination. When my fingers found her clit

she arched her back and gasped out my name. Slowly massaging her clit she was going wild grabbing my hair and moaning. She brought both her arms behind my

head grabbing fist fulls of hair tugging slightly with her waves of pleasure as she grew closer and closer to climax. "T...TOMMMM TOMMY IM... IM CUMMING" she

moaned into my ear as she shook uncontrollably into orgasm. I slowly brought my hand out form her sweats and she grabbed my wrist. This shocked me for a

moment till her head turned slightly and I saw the lust in those emerald eyes of hers. She brought my fingers to her mouth and slowly licked the two fingers I was

getting her off with. I slowly got hard from this. She noticed this and chuckled. "whats so funny?" she looked at me and pulled my close so she could whisper

something to me . " your turn" she said as she licked and bit my ear. I grinned ear to ear as she pulled away and jumped off the bed. "nice" I thought to my self as

she walked over to where her purse was and dug through it. When she found what she was looking for she slowly took off her shirt showing a black bra barely

covering her well formed c cup breasts, "oh my god" I mouthed as she took off her bra and slid her sweatpants and panties off and walked towards me. I was sitting

on the edge of the bed as she looked at me and pointed at my pants. "lose em" she teased again. I had no problem abiding this request. After my pants joined her

clothes in the middle of the room she pushed me back onto the bed and slowly slid between my legs grabbing my cock and slowly jerking it. I moaned and grabbed

hand fulls of sheets as she took my length into her mouth and slowly bobbed. "lil .. I … oh god" I moaned as she continued. Then she suddenly stopped and opened

the condom she had found in her purse. I sat up,grabbed her and threw her onto the bed where I was, I took the condom and put it on and positioned my self at her

entrance. "lil baby, are you sure you wanna do this? We can stop." I asked lightly stroking her face. She grabbed me and kissed me passionately, "tommy I want you

to be my first, you are the love of my life and future father of my children, please tommy" she brought my ear to her lips and whispered "FUCK ME". I chuckled and

kissed her as I entered her in one thrust. She winced and squealed in pain as she dug her nails into my back. I broke the kiss to see if she was ok. She was breathing

heavy and her arms and legs were locked around my body. once I felt her relax I pulled out slightly and entered her a little more gently. She arched her back and

moaned "tommy ohhh oh my god" I rolled my hips thrusting into her. She was in total bliss as was I." tommy I... im gonna" she whispered into my ear "me too" I

replied turning my head to look into her eyes. And at that moment we both climaxed and pulled each other into a passionate kiss. "happy birthday" she said between

heavy breaths. "best present ever" I replied kissing her softly.

We cleaned up and got dressed yet all the awkwardness was now gone between us. I stared at her she dressed and whistled as she pulled her panties on. She turned

and grabbed her breast and smacked her ass. "and to think baby all this is yours forever" she said as she stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled and replied "ditto".

She smile and yelled "YES". When we were dressed we headed out to the back deck and sat at the table. She of course was in my lap kissing me all over my face and

neck. So as any good boy friend would, I did the same back until we heard the door open and kimi and phil walked out and sat down beside us. "Jesus Christ you two

are glowing." kimi said before cracking up laughing. "Yeah they could glow in the goddamn dark" phil said trying to stop laughing. "us? look at you two" lil said

chuckling. They both stopped and blushed hard. " I gotta go pee be right back" lil said getting up and kissing me. " me too" kimi said kissing phil and following lil.

"you know if you two hens wanted to gossip just say so" phil said laughing. Both kimi and lil flipped him off. I chuckled. "so pickles you took my sisters v card eh?" I

turned red "look man I really don't want any details and really don't care you did but I swear to fucking god if you hurt my sister I will feed you your fucking heart are

we clear?" phil said taking out his bowl and packing it. I was shocked non the less. Phil lit his bowl and held in his hit before handing me the pipe. "look man I would

never hurt lil, you know this, and the only way that would happen is if she cheated on me and I don't see that happening so were good" I said lighting the bowl and

taking a hit. "that's good to know T. that's good to know" phil said fist bumping me before taking another hit. "So you ready for tomorrow T?" phil asked clearing out

the cashed bowl. "fuck yeah dude cant wait" I said relaxing in my chair. "whos car we taking" phil asked putting his bowl back in his pocket. "i have no idea. who ever

wants to drive for 2 hours tomorrow" I said as I noticed kimi returning. "what cha talkin bout lovies" kimi said taking her place in phils lap. "we were trying to figure

out whos car to take tomorrow babes" phil said kissing kimi. "we can take mine" kimi said kissing phil. " well now that problem is solved I have something I wanna do

for lil, ill be right back". I said getting up and running to my house to get my guitar. I got back to my seat just in time for lil to come back onto the deck. "hey

tommy, where did the guitar come from?" I smiled and pulled it from its case. "i wanted to play you a song baby." I tuned it and began to play (play this song to get

the full effect) (all of me , john legend)

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

I looked up and saw lil covering her mouth tears flowing out of her eyes as I sang.

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you, oh oh

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.

I finished playing and looked over to see kimi and phil holding each other tightly and phil wiping tears off kimis face. I put my guitar away and I look and see lil

standing in front of me hands over her face crying softly. I get up fast and before I can get my arms around her she is kissing me with such passion I fall back into

my chair. when the kiss breaks I ask her why she is crying. "tommy that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me... I love you soo much Thomas

pickles" my heart melts as I wrap my arms around her and whisper "i love you to Lillian DeVille" she smiled at me and took her place in my lap.

Phil looked over at me and chuckled "hey T I have this one song, it goes Dat-dat-da, dat-dat-da, dat-dat-da-da-da" I looked over with an evil grin. "you mean Dat-

dat-da, dat-dat-da, dat-dat-da-da-da!" I screamed. Phil laughed and started head banging. Then we both started reciting at the same time "Half alive and stark

raving free and maligned For encroaching on the purpose of this commercial-free interruption, Due to the prolific nature of this statement, Listener aggression is

advised" we both laughed. Lil and kimi at the same time asked "what the fuck?" then lil finally realized what it was and looked at me and yelled. "It's strange,

whenever I see a gun, I think about just how petty you are, And it blows my fucking mind! Yeah, it blows my fucking mind! " I sat in awe at the fact that my

girlfriend listened to slipkont. And I smiled and screamed back, "These days, I never seem to get enough, I'm tired of this shit, I want to go up, Don't waste my

fucking time!, Don't waste my fucking time!" phil was laughing so hard and yet the look on kimis face was priceless. Phil looked at kimi and said "ok babe maybe you

will get it when you, cut cut cut me up and" phil pointed at me and I laughed and shook my fist while chanting "fuck fuck fuck me up" kimi exclaimed "oh duh" she

laughed "cut cut cut me up and" we all screamed at the same time "fuck fuck fuck me up" we all laughed. " babe I didn't know u listened to slipknot!" I said to the

pretty women sitting in my lap. She giggled "tommy my darling we have more then you know in common" phil shook his head "yeah only because I showed you

them" lil flipped phil off "bite me lillian" phil said flipping her off. "piss off Phillip" I shook my head and looked at kimi " is it me or have their sibling fights gotten

worse over the years?" kimi just chuckled and shook her head.


End file.
